Never Again
by Tahirah blade
Summary: Kagome Sees InuYasha Cheating on her with her sister Kikyo. Heart broken Kagome runs blindly in the conservation park where she meets a certain special someone. Is this just a Fling or will this be true love? SK


**Never Again**

Chapter 1

Tears rolled down from her startling teal blue eyes, 'You betrayed me InuYasha, you hurt me, you always do. And foolish I, I always take you back, and forgive you,' she wiped the tears from her eyes and ran. She ran away from all the betrayal, all the hurt and the pain, she ran away from the boy she had sacrificed everything for.

Seeing her boyfriend, her best friend, and her sister, kissing. It was too much for her. She had known that He had a thing for her sister, after all most guys did. Kikyo had beautiful chocolate eyes, porcelain skin, and long strait noir hair. She had a beautiful slim figure.

She was always compared to Kikyo, her Blue eyes a shocking contrast to her sisters brown, her olive skin to Kikyo's porcelain, she had wavy mid-length ebony hair while, and Kikyo had her long, strait hair. Also our protagonist was curvier and got some slack for it.

Kagome ran until she could run longer. When she looked around and realized she was in the park. It was one of those conservation parks with benches and tables. It was easy to get lost in a place like that.

She broke down and cried. Only 16 and already lost the love of her life.

"Why? Why do these things happen to me?"

"You know, if you keep talking to yourself people might just start to think you are crazy."

Kagome jumped at hearing the smooth, cool voice.

"Who are you?" she swirled around to look into the eyes of the person who had just disturbed her.

"That is none of your business," the man turned around and started to walk away.

"Hey wait!" Kagome ran up to him when she noticed something particular about him. He had long silver hair and his arms had the marking of a demon on them. Just then she sensed his aura.

"Hey are you a demon?" The mystery man ignored her and continued to walk. Kagome grabbed his long white sleeve, "I demand to know who you are! Right now!"

He quirked a brow, 'Quite spirited, isn't she?' he turned around and stared at her directly in her eyes as if challenging her.

"Oh my," she breathed. His eyes were the color of spun gold and had hues of honey.

"If you must know, my name is Sesshomaru," he turned around and started to walk away again.

"Hey! What are- Hey!" she ran after him. Being about a foot shorter than his 6"4 was clearly a disadvantage.

"Why must you follow me?" he asked, his voice taking on a hint of annoyance.

"Well I was running blindly here, and… well I can't, umm well rather I don't know my way out," she gave a goofy grin, then she sprinted after him when she noticed he was ahead of her.

They continued to walk until they came upon a small traditional Japanese home.

'Why is this girl still following me,' he thought as he slid open the door, "If you follow me in, you truly must be crazy," Sesshomaru turned around and stared at her.

"True, unless you invite me in," Kagome's eyes twinkled in amusement before she smirked at her own cleverness.

He sighed; "would you like to come in?" he could hardly believe he was letting her come in, 'She was crying and seemed very upset. Wait since when have I cared?'

She smiled, "yes I would!"

It was a small house. It had a futon in one corner, a table and cushions in another. Beside the table a few good feet away, there were cabinets, stove, and a sink. There was a door in the back that led to a bathroom which was about the size of the main house. It had toilet, sink, and a hot spring along with more cabinets. The house itself was made of light wood and bamboo. The house was too small to fit an average sized family in it but, it had enough room for Sesshomaru and his company to live in comfortably.

"Would you like some tea?" he went over to the kitchen area.

"Yes please!" she said excitedly as she took off her shoes.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, 'Great some girl is inside my house.'

After drinking a few cups of tea and talking to each other Kagome learned some things about Sesshomaru. He had a half brother, he was the president of a large powerful company, both of his parents were dead, and he was only 19.

Sesshomaru had also learned some things about Kagome, She was 16, and she had just caught her boyfriend and her sister cheating on her with her sister. When she would try to say her boyfriend's name she would burst out into tears. She had a younger brother who was 9 but, he was overly intelligent for his age. Her parents were divorced; she lived with her mother and grandfather who owned a Traditional Japanese shrine.

"Well," Kagome said with a smile, "I suppose I should get going, it is getting dark," she peered out of his small window. The sun had long since disappeared over the tops of the trees and the sky was talking on hues of pink orange and dark blue.

"Ok," Sesshomaru said dryly, it's not that he didn't enjoy her company; he just wanted to get her out of his house.

Kagome stood up, slipped on her shoes, rolled open the door, and just as she was about to leave, she turned around, "Sesshomaru?"

He looked up from putting the dishes in the sink, "Yes," 'what could she want from me now?'

"Could you help me find my way out of the forest? I usually don't go this far into the more wooded like area."

Sesshomaru stared at her, "Haven't I done enough from this girl? I should tell her no and the shut the door in her face.'

Just as he was about to, something got the better of him.

"Fine," he mumbled and grabbed his coat.

A/N: This is my new Story! I'm so happy with it. It's a little bit different from my other stories. I think I'm going to give this one a little bit more depth to it. If anyone would like to review this story or give me constructive criticism that would be wonderful. Thank you all for reading!


End file.
